No me importa
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Angela puede ver en los ojos de Brennan la verdad que la antropóloga es incapaz de exteriorizar. He decidido convertirlo en un minific, subiendo el rating. Espero que os guste esta continuación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

Estaba un poco deprimida y se me ocurrió escribir esto. Espero que os guste.

**No me importa**

.

Brennan estaba sentada en su despacho, mirando al vacío.

.

-No podrás fingir eternamente que no te importa –comentó Angela.

.

-Que no me importa ¿el qué?

.

Angela suspiró:

.

-Que Booth haya vuelto con novia.

.

-No me importa –dijo rápidamente Brennan.

.

-Cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes podrás luchar por lo que quieres.

.

-¿Y qué se supone que quiero?

.

-A Booth.

.

-No tengo nada que aceptar, no tengo nada por lo que luchar. Ya te he dicho que no me importa.

.

Angela vio la verdad en los ojos claros de su amiga y simplemente respondió:

.

-Ojalá pudiera creerte, cielo.

.

* * *

.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando escribí esto me pedisteis que lo continuara. No tenía ningún tipo de inspiración sobre cómo hacerlo pero de repente me vino y aquí está. Será un minific de 4-5 capítulos, al menos esa es la idea. Espero que os guste

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

Booth apareció en el umbral de la puerta del despacho.

.

-¡Huesos, tenemos un caso!

.

Brennan se levantó como una autómata y se fue tras él sin casi mirar a Angela. Booth se fijó en su palidez.

.

-¿Estás bien, Huesos?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –mintió Brennan. No podía parar de pensar en las palabras de Angela. Lo que la artista no sabía era que ella hacía mucho que había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Booth. Lo había aceptado aquel día en el aeropuerto. Pero ahora él había vuelto con Hannah y ella no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo avanzar.

-Llevas unos días rara –Brennan hizo el esfuerzo por volver a conectarse a la conversación. La siguiente pregunta de Booth la sorprendió gratamente-. ¿Es… es verdad que has vuelto a salir con Hacker?

-Sí –lo que Brennan se abstuvo de decir era que cada día lo soportaba menos-. ¿Y tú qué tal con Hannah?

-Bien –Booth sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Seguro? –Brennan había sido capaz de ver algo parecido a la vacilación en los ojos de su compañero.

-Sí, estoy bien con ella, es sólo que ella es… _ella no es como tú_ –pensó-. No sé, supongo que lleva un tiempo adaptarse a estar con alguien.

-Yo sé que para ti es importante compartir tu vida –dijo Brennan. _Ojalá la compartieras conmigo_, pensó.

.

El día terminó y Booth se ofreció a que cenaran juntos en el Diner. En ese momento apareció Hannah.

.

-¡Seeley! Vengo a por ti –sonrió a Booth-. No te importara que te lo robe, ¿verdad? – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Brennan. Y sin más, la periodista se marchó llevándose a un muy sorprendido Booth y dejando a una Brennan cariacontecida.

.

La antropóloga se fue a casa y se preparó unos macarrones. _Los preferidos de Booth_, pensó con nostalgia. Al acabar, cogió su novela favorita y se metió en la cama. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que decirle a Booth que lo amaba.

.

* * *

.

El siguiente capítulo será más largo.

.

Se agradecen comentarios. ¿Os ha gustado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

Me he visto el primer episodio de la temporada 6 (¡por fin!) y me ha deprimido un poco. Parece que Booth ha pasado página totalmente y, aunque es lo justo para con él, todos queremos que le dé tiempo a nuestra antropóloga favorita.

Este es un capítulo M. No sé qué tal me habrá quedado, porque escribir escenas eróticas me da como vergüenza, es la primera vez que intento hacer un lemmon algo más explícito. Espero que os guste.

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

Booth no se lo esperaba. Se levantó frotándose los ojos al sonido del timbre de la puerta y al abrirla se encontró al otro lado con una Brennan con aspecto de haberse levantado hacía poco de la cama y un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

.

-¡Huesos! –exclamó Booth sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Brennan con una voz que no sintió como suya. Booth vestido sólo con unos bóxers estaba dispersando excesivamente sus pensamientos.

-Claro, pasa –Booth cerró la puerta tras de sí-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, es sólo que… -empezó Brennan. De repente se le ocurrió algo-. ¿Está Hannah aquí?

Booth suspiró: No. Ella ya no está, se ha vuelto a Irak como corresponsal.

-Ah. Lo siento –comentó Brennan. _¿Irak?_, pensó de repente-. ¿Seguís juntos?

-No, lo hemos dejado. Hemos pensado que será lo mejor.

-Ah. Lo siento –repitió Brennan. Aunque no lo sentía en absoluto. Algo parecido al júbilo inundaba su ser. _Desde luego que es lo mejor, lo mejor para mi_, pensó con una malicia salida de no sabía dónde.

-Por cierto –dijo Booth-, aún no me has dicho por qué has venido aquí.

-Yo… -Brennan respiró hondo. Lo que iba a decir no era fácil-. Yo tengo que hablar contigo.

-Por eso has venido, ¿no? –Booth aún estaba medio dormido-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Lo nuestro –dijo Brennan pasándole una mano por la mejilla. Se acercó a él y besó suavemente su labio inferior. Booth le puso las manos en las caderas y la acercó más contra él. Los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y Brennan se sentía morir de felicidad. Por fin estaba con él.

.

Aún entrelazados fueron trastabillando al dormitorio del agente, rebotando ligeramente al caer sobre la cama.

.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto? –susurró Booth con pasión, bajando sus labios hacia el cuello de ella.

-Sí. Yo también he esperado mucho –admitió Brennan-. Y no quiero esperar más.

-Quiero que disfrutes –susurró Booth.

-El simple hecho de que me toques ya me hace gozar –susurró Brennan sincera y apasionadamente.

.

Booth desabotonó la camisa de la antropóloga y le quitó el sujetador con mano experta, acariciando sus pechos. Acercó la boca a un pezón y succionó suavemente. Brennan arqueó la cabeza con placer. La antropóloga separó la cabeza de Booth de sus pechos y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, fue bajando por su cuello y besó su torso.

.

Booth la tumbó sobre la cama y agarró las manos de la antropóloga colocándolas por encima de la cabeza, besando sus brazos desde las manos hasta las axilas, primero el brazo izquierdo y luego el derecho. Brennan entendió el mensaje y se quedó quieta, disfrutando. Booth sonrió, le quitó los pantalones y le bajó las bragas, acariciando las piernas femeninas con fruición. Empezó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar al sexo de ella. La miró y le sonrió.

.

Brennan sentía el placer incrementarse al sentir los besos cada vez más cerca del centro de su cuerpo. Booth le sonrió y entonces ella sintió cómo la lengua del agente traspasaba cualquier tipo de límite y lamía su sexo. El placer la sorprendió e hizo que agarrara las sábanas mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia él. Con cada pasada de la lengua de Booth ella se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que se agarraba y pequeños gemidos y suspiros escapaban de su boca.

.

-Booth… mmm, sí… Mmmm, sííí… ¡BOOTH! –gritó cuando el orgasmo la sorprendió. Su cuerpo aún palpitaba por la oleada de placer que la había inundado. Booth sonrió.

-Quiero que tú también disfrutes -le dijo Brennan.

.

Booth se quitó los bóxers, colocándose encima de ella.

.

-Te quiero –confesó Brennan.

-Y yo a ti –contestó Booth. El agente estaba a punto de entrar en ella, cada músculo del cuerpo de Brennan estaba tenso esperando con ansia a recibirlo cuando…

.

Brennan se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba completamente sudada, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Se encontraba en su habitación, en su propia casa. Todo había sido un sueño. Pero había sido tan real… Su cuerpo aún recordaba las caricias de su compañero, las manos y la lengua de él recorriéndola entera. Su corazón aún palpitaba por aquel orgasmo.

.

Se llevó una mano a su sexo, más húmedo que nunca. Suspiró y lamentó no haber tenido el valor de haber cumplido su sueño. Lo peor de que no hubiera sido real era saber que Booth seguía con Hannah.

.

* * *

.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os lo esperábais? ¿Os ha gustado?


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mucho la tardanza. Me quedé completamente bloqueada y sin ideas. He de decir en mi defensa que esta semana he empezado la uni y he tenido que enfrentarme a mil papeleos y a una sorpresa desagradable. Pero intentaré seguir escribiendo no demorándome demasiado.

Me he visto el segundo capítulo de la temporada y me ha destrozado todos los esquemas. Leeréis cómo se conocieron Booth y Hannah según mi imaginación cuando el capítulo 2 demuestra que no fue así. Pero es mi imaginación y así se queda.

Hannah... la de dolores de cabeza que nos da. Es un personaje muy divertido. Si no fuera novia de Booth la adoraría. De veras.

Este es un capítulo de transición.

.

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

Hannah era una chica lista. Tenía ese desparpajo especial de los periodistas, esa caradura que hace husmear en los asuntos ajenos y ser increíblemente intrépida. Por eso eligió Afganistán. Porque sabía dónde estaba la noticia y quería llegar a ella.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a alguien como él.

_._

_"-Señorita, esta es un área restringida -Hannah oyó una voz a su espalda. Se giró. Y, cuando lo hizo, vio al hombre más atractivo de cuantos se habían cruzado en su camino en mucho tiempo._

_-Lo siento, no sabía que no podía estar aquí -mintió con soltura._

_-El no conocimiento de la ley no exime de su cumplimiento -¡Por favor, parezco Huesos! pensó Booth-. Tendré que arrestarla._

_-Si es necesario... -sonrió Hannah. No le importaba ir con él a donde quisiera llevarla."_

.

Hannah sonrió al recordarlo, las noches enteras hablando, las citas clandestinas... La primera vez que hicieron el amor. Aún recordaba las manos de Seeley Booth recorriendo su cuerpo, diciéndole palabras dulces al oído, transportándola al más allá.

También recordó el tono diferente en la voz de Booth cuando hablaba de la doctora Brennan. La sonrisa se le congeló. A pesar del obvio interés que había entre la periodista y Booth, algo cambiaba en la voz de él cuando hablaba de Huesos. Hannah no era tonta y lo sabía. Pero Booth cada día que pasaba hablaba menos de ella y Hannah aún tenía la esperanza de que, cuando volviera a DC, fuera completamente suyo.

Por eso le dolió tanto que se fuera a los 7 meses. Era consciente de que aún no se había recuperado y temía recibir noticias de él diciéndole que la dejaba y que había iniciado una relación con la doctora Brennan. _Huesos_. Así que cogió el toro por los cuernos y se personó en el Royal Diner del que tanto había oído hablar. Booth estaba con Huesos y percibió los evidentes celos de la antropóloga. Si Brennan lo había dejado escapar ella no lo iba a hacer. Se alojaba en DC en un hotelucho de mala muerte pero no le cabía la menor duda de que Booth le ofrecería su casa. Y así fue.

Hannah había ganado este asalto. Pero es que Hannah era una chica lista.

.

* * *

.

Brennan apareció en el laboratorio al día siguiente con grandes ojeras. Después de aquel sueño había sido incapaz de volverse a dormir y se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, comida por la angustia.

-Brennan, Wendell te está esperando para que... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Cam al ver la cara de Brennan.

Brennan se dirigió al despacho de Angela sin molestarse en contestar a la patóloga.

-Angela...

La artista se giró y se encontró a su mejor amiga pálida, ojerosa y con mirada de desesperación.

-Cariño... -se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Brennan aferró su espalda con los brazos-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Brennan se echó a llorar.

-Cielo, tranquila, tranquila... -dijo Angela acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

-Angela, tenías razón, yo... Sí me importa, ¿vale? Sí me importa y no sé... no sé cómo sobrellevarlo -dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo importante es que lo has aceptado y... -pero Brennan la cortó.

-¿Y de qué sirve? Anoche soñé que iba a su casa, que Hannah y él lo habían dejado, yo me atrevía a decirle lo que siento y... -Brennan suspiró- hacíamos el amor.

-¿Soñaste que hacías el amor con Booth?

-No exactamente, justo cuando iba a... ya sabes, me he despertado. Ha sido tan frustrante, Angela...

-A nadie le gusta que la dejen a medias -sonrió Angela pícaramente.

-No lo soporto más -dijo Brennan, volviendo a llorar-. No soporto verlo cada día, trabajar con él y no poder tocarlo. No puedo más...

Volvió a abrazarse a Angela con más fuerza, los sollozos estremeciendo su cuerpo. En ese momento apareció Booth por la puerta.

-Angela, Wendell me ha pasado el cráneo con los marcadores para que reconstruyas la cara y... ¿qué pasa?

Brennan se separó bruscamente de Angela.

-Nada –dijo secándose los ojos.

-¿Estabas llorando, Huesos? –dijo Booth, súbitamente enternecido.

-¡No!… era… era la alergia –mintió Brennan.

-Tú no eres alérgica a nada, Huesos. Te conozco, ¿vale? A ti te pasa algo.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Booth –dijo Brennan, intentando ser lo más borde posible.

-Si no quieres no lo hablaremos pero no te comportes así conmigo, Huesos. Yo no te he hecho nada.

_Ese es el problema_, pensó Brennan, _que he sido yo quien lo ha liado todo_.

-Tienes razón.

-Somos compañeros, ¿no? –la abrazó, Brennan no quería soltarse-. Los compañeros se ayudan, se apoyan el uno en el otro…

-Como una pareja sin tener sexo –soltó Brennan.

Booth se quedó congelado.

-No toques ese tema, por favor. Yo he pasado página y tú… -suspiró- nunca has tenido que hacerlo así que no le demos más vueltas.

-Es cierto –Brennan se separó bruscamente y Booth experimentó una sensación de pérdida-. Tenemos un caso, tengo que supervisar los marcadores que ha puesto Wendell al cráneo antes de pasárselo a Angela.

Siguieron trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado esa mañana y Brennan hasta se permitió una pequeña sonrisa a la hora de la comida.

.

* * *

.

El Jeffersonian estaba casi vacío cuando Angela fue a rescatar a la antropóloga de sus huesos.

-Venga, cielo, a casa.

Brennan dejó lo que estaba haciendo sin apenas oponer resistencia.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, sólo ha sido… un momento de debilidad, no te preocupes –suspiró-. Ha sido un día muy largo, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Al llegar a casa Brennan se sentó en el sofá y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Pasar página._

_¿Cómo?_

_Como siempre. Huyendo._

En ese momento se oyó un ruido en la puerta. Miró la hora, alarmada, eran más de las once. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. No se podía creer quién era la persona al otro lado.

.

* * *

.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?


	5. Chapter 5

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. La inspiración está siendo benévola conmigo así que aquí va este capítulo. Por fin sabréis quién ha tocado a la puerta y Brennan dirá lo que yo pienso que siente aunque en la serie se lo calle... Espero que os guste.

.

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 5**

_._

_No debería estar aquí_, se decía a sí mismo Booth ante la puerta de Brennan, dudando si tocar el timbre o dar media vuelta. _No debí mentir a Hannah_, pensó Booth, recordando la llamada telefónica que había hecho desde su despacho.

"-Hannah, esta noche llegaré más tarde a casa… Un compañero me ha pedido un favor y le debo una así que no me esperes levantada… Sí, cenaré aquí, no te preocupes. Yo también te quiero." Al decir estas palabras Booth se sintió un poco culpable. Pero no tanto como para arrepentirse.

.

Brennan está rara y yo siempre quiero saber qué le pasa a mi Huesos… ¿_Tu_ Huesos? –dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza-. ¡No! Tengo que desterrar ese pensamiento –pensó con rabia, dejando caer sin querer las bolsas de comida tailandesa que llevaba en las manos.

El ruido de los envases al caer decidió por él. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Brennan en bata, mirando asombrada a Booth recogiendo bolsas del tailandés de la esquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se extrañó Brennan.

-Animar a mi compañera preferida –sonrió Booth con esa sonrisa encantadora que hacía que a Brennan le temblaran las piernas.

Brennan sonrió.

-Pasa –dijo, cerrando la puerta tras el agente.

-Mmm, tailandés –sonrió Brennan-. No entiendo que vengas a mi casa a cenar, si sabes que no tengo ni tele –rió.

-Bueno, siempre podemos hablar, ¿no? –comentó mientras se sentaban.

.

Entraron en una conversación con la fluidez y naturalidad de siempre. Brennan sonreía y reía de oreja a oreja y Booth se alegró de verla tan feliz. _Definitivamente, he hecho bien viniendo_, pensó Booth. Y, de repente, Brennan se quedó callada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Huesos?

-¿Te acuerdas del laboratorio al que fuimos cuando apareció el "chili con carne"? ¿Ese en el que todos estaban liados con todos?

Booth se rió: Eran como conejos.

-Me dijiste que eso no te parecía bien –susurró Brennan.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Huesos?

-Me dijiste que las buenas personas siempre dejan huellas, marcas metafóricas en el corazón de las personas que las amaron –Brennan no fue consciente de la vehemencia con la que había dicho estas palabras.

-Sí –los ojos de Booth se oscurecieron.

-También me dijiste que esas huellas no se debían tachar, o pintar con otra marca por encima ¿recuerdas? Que se debía dejar que se difuminaran de forma natural… -la voz de Brennan se perdió en un susurro.

-Lo recuerdo –dijo simplemente Booth, esquivando la mirada de su compañera.

.

Brennan suspiró. Sabía que no debía decir lo que iba a decir. Ella no era una jugadora. Pero, en algún momento en la vida todos lo somos. En algún momento tenemos que plantearnos jugarnos el todo por el todo. No debía decirlo, pero prefería perder a Booth que estar con él sintiendo ese dolor continuamente.

.

-Me duele que hayas pintado sobre mi marca –comentó buscando la mirada de Booth-. Me duele mucho más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar –las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero las ignoró. Booth la miraba impotente sin saber bien qué decir-. La Tierra aún no había dado una vuelta alrededor del sol y tú ya me habías olvidado –dijo con dolor.

Booth acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Brennan y enjugó las lágrimas de su compañera. La abrazó y Brennan se dejó hacer, impotente.

Tras unos instantes, Booth separó de su cuerpo a la antropóloga, cuyos brazos seguían alrededor del cuello del agente. Se miraron a los ojos. En los de Brennan había un dolor que hacía tiempo que Booth no veía. Quería consolarla, quería que no sufriera. Se moría por besarla. Estaban tan cerca…

Booth recorrió los pocos centímetros que separaban sus caras y besó la frente de la antropóloga, bajó a sus mejillas y besó las lágrimas saladas. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de él, estaba a punto de rozarlos cuando…

.

Sonó el teléfono de Brennan. Angela.

La antropóloga se separó bruscamente y cogió el teléfono.

-Hola Angela. Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no es mal momento…

Booth no distinguía lo que la antropóloga comentaba a su amiga, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus remordimientos. Él estaba con Hannah. La valiente, la intrépida, la que nunca dudaba. La que lo había salvado del dolor del desamor.

Pero, y era muy consciente de ello, si el teléfono no hubiera sonado habría besado a Brennan. Sin recordar a Hannah. Sin pensar en ella siquiera un momento. No había pasado página. Seguía enamorado de Huesos.

.

* * *

.

Brennan apenas podía mentir a las preguntas de su mejor amiga mientras intentaba en vano calmar su acelerado corazón. Ella le había dicho a Booth lo que sentía por él. Y el agente la había consolado y había estado a punto de besarla… ¿significaba que la quería? No tenía por qué. Necesitaba la ayuda de Angela pero no en este momento, desde luego no con Booth en su sofá escuchando la conversación.

-Oye, Angela, tengo que colgar, me muero del sueño –bostezó lo más realistamente que pudo-. Nos vemos mañana en el Jeffersonian, ¿vale? Adiós… -colgó y se sentó frente a un confuso Booth.

-Huesos, yo… -comenzó el agente.

-Tienes que irte, Hannah te espera –dijo Brennan, callándolo en seco. Ambos se levantaron y Brennan acompañó a Booth hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Huesos.

-Adiós, Booth –y cerró la puerta.

Booth creyó oír un sollozo antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente*.

.

* * *

*Esta frase es mi pequeño homenaje al 6º libro de Harry Potter, siento no haberlo aclarado antes.

.

Nunca he pensado que ninguno de estos dos sea la clase de persona que es infiel así que he forzado un poco las cosas.

.

Se agradecen los comentarios. ¿Os ha gustado?


	6. Chapter 6

¡Gran episodio el de ayer! Por algún motivo seriesyonkis no lo subió hasta las 8 de la noche y estaba que me mordía las uñas. Pero la espera mereció la pena.

No me digáis que no os encantó la ternura de Brennan hablando de por qué Booth adoraría tener un teléfono de rueda. O la parte final, cuando Booth le dice "nos vemos mañana", mirándola con esa carita, con el lazo en la mano =)

Y, ha sido sencillamente genial escuchar a Booth diciendo eso de "Mi casa es su casa", anonadada me he quedado.

Aquí tenéis el capítulo. El siguiente será el último. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios.

.

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 6**

Hannah caminaba con seguridad y ligereza al edificio Hoover. Al día siguiente no tenía más que un par de comunicados de prensa, así que estaba decidida a darle una sorpresa a Booth.

.

Al llegar a la recepción sonrió amablemente al recepcionista y subió hacia el despacho del agente. Cuando llegó a la puerta se la encontró cerrada. _"Qué raro… bueno, le está haciendo un favor a un amigo así que puede que esté en el despacho de su compañero"_, se dijo.

.

No parecía haber nadie en el piso de Booth así que decidió preguntarle al recepcionista.

-Perdone –sonrió al hombre, la amabilidad abría muchas puertas y ella siempre había sabido ser educada-, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al agente Seeley Booth?

-Lo siento, pero eso es información confidencial, no podemos decir dónde están nuestros agentes a cualquiera que nos lo pida –se lamentó el recepcionista-. ¿O tiene usted algún tipo de relación con él?

Hannah volvió a sonreírle.

-De hecho, soy su novia. Me dijo que se quedaba a trabajar para hacerle un favor a un compañero y… -bajó el tono de voz a uno más confidencial- quería darle una sorpresa, ¿sabe usted? –le enseñó las bolsas con la cena.

El recepcionista sonrió.

-Espere, que lo compruebo –miró en el ordenador-. El agente Booth se marchó a las 9, su hora de salida. No sé, tal vez sea algún trabajo de campo o algo así… -en ese momento apareció un agente-. ¡Eh, Charlie! –gritó el conserje-. ¿Sabes dónde está Booth o adónde ha ido?

-Me dijo que se iba a casa.

-¿Y no te dijo si tenía que adelantar trabajo o algo así?

-No –Charlie se encogió de hombros-. Simplemente que tenía muchas ganas de salir.

-Lo siento –le dijo el conserje a Hannah con sinceridad.

-No se preocupe –dijo Hannah-, ya lo sorprenderé otro día-. _Si es que no me sorprende él a mí antes_, pensó la periodista.

.

Caminó hacia el apartamento del agente con la cabeza gacha, las bolsas de comida en las manos y sintiéndose idiota. _¿Le habrá pasado algo? Pero me ha dicho que se quedaba trabajando… me ha mentido. ¿Por qué me ha mentido…? ¡No!_, se dijo, _no puede ser por lo que creo… _pensó recordando aquella conversación que había oído y que tanto le había dolido.

.

Llegó a casa, calentó la comida que se le había enfriado por el camino y la comió con la mirada perdida. Ella era una chica lista. Se merecía a alguien que la quisiera sin condiciones. Y, desgraciadamente, ese no era Seeley Booth.

.

Cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

.

* * *

.

Booth caminaba hacia su apartamento pensando en Huesos y en lo que había estado a punto de hacer con ella. Si algo sabía sobre sí mismo es que él era una persona leal. Y, sin embargo, había estado a punto de ser infiel a Hannah… de hecho, si Angela no hubiera llamado quién sabe lo que habría llegado a hacer.

.

En cuanto llegara a casa tendría que enfrentarse a Hannah y a sus sentimientos… no podía traicionarla pero tampoco podía traicionarse a sí mismo, y estar con ella estando enamorado de Brennan era una verdadera atrocidad.

.

Hannah se encontraba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una vieja novela y se levantó como un resorte al oír la llave en la puerta. Booth se la encontró cara a cara y, al mirar en los ojos de la periodista, supo que ella ya sabía todo lo que él, por tanto tiempo, le había estado escondiendo.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto el agente se fue, Brennan se tumbó en la cama, se abrazó a la almohada y lloró un rato. Cuando al fin logró calmarse cogió el teléfono y llamó a Angela.

-Angela, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pero cielo, ¿pasa algo? Me dijiste que estabas mejor…

-Te mentí. Booth estaba delante –explicó Brennan, relatándole toda la historia.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –gritó Angela emocionada-. Y si no llega a ser por mí te habría besado… Lo siento mucho, cielo…

-No lo sientas –contestó Brennan con gravedad-. Él está con Hannah. ¿A qué juega?

-No juega a nada, Brennan –contestó Angela pacientemente-. Tú lo rechazaste, él intentó pasar página con Hannah y es obvio que no lo ha conseguido. Has movido ficha, has hecho lo que debías –sonrió Angela-. Ahora tienes que esperar a ver si él hace su jugada.

.

Brennan se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y si no lo hace? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Booth es el jugador. Moverá ficha. Pero hay una cosa que tienes que saber: pase lo que pase tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante. No huyas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Quererle nunca había dolido tanto.

-Porque tú escondías lo que sentías por él. Cariño, no quiero crearte falsas esperanzas, pero todo apunta a que Booth no te ha podido olvidar. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero ten fe. Siempre has confiado en él. Hazlo también esta vez.

-De acuerdo, lo haré –Brennan colgó el teléfono y se tumbó en la cama. Pensó que no podría dormir pero todas las emociones del día hicieron que apenas su cabeza tocara la almohada cayera en un profundo sueño.

.

* * *

.

-He ido al FBI con la cena a darte una sorpresa y tú me la has dado a mí. No te has quedado en el trabajo devolviéndole un favor a un amigo –empezó Hannah sin andarse por las ramas.

-No.

-Me mentiste.

-Sí.

-Estuviste en casa de la doctora Brennan, ¿verdad?

Booth se quedó de piedra. Aunque técnicamente era cierto, él no había ido con ninguna mala intención a casa de la antropóloga.

-Sí –comenzó Booth-, pero no te he engañado con ella si es lo que crees –el agente quería dejarlo bien claro.

-Sí lo has hecho –dijo Hannah con una sonrisa triste en su cara-. Tal vez no la hayas besado, tal vez no te hayas acostado con ella estando conmigo, pero sí que me has engañado. Te oí hablar con Sweets el otro día, ¿sabes?

Booth recordó la conversación que había tenido con el psicólogo.

_"Sweets entró al despacho de Booth sin llamar a la puerta._

_-¿Cómo va el caso? ¿Necesitáis mi ayuda? ¿Algún perfil?_

_-No, no te preocupes, el padre no parece ser el asesino._

_-Ya. Oye, Booth… quiero hablar contigo._

_-¿Sobre mí o sobre ti?_

_-Sobre ti._

_Booth suspiró._

_-Otra vez vas a sacar el tema, ¿verdad?_

_-¿No sientes tensión por esta situación?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Sweets?_

_-Ahora estás con Hannah pero vuelves a trabajar codo a codo con Brennan…_

_-Sí, ¿y?_

_-¿Qué sientes por Brennan? ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?_

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Estoy con Hannah._

_-No has contestado a mi pregunta –sonrió el psicólogo._

_Booth bufó, como un buey acosado por un mosquito._

_-Estoy enamorado de Hannah. Ya no siento nada por Huesos, ¿vale?_

_-¿Me lo dices mí o te lo dices a ti? –ladeó la cabeza, burlón._

_Booth volvió a bufar y se dio media vuelta, se disponía a marcharse cuando Sweets habló._

_-¿Sabe Hannah que estuviste –remarcó la palabra con ironía- enamorado de la doctora Brennan?_

_Booth se paró en seco y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sweets lo había cazado. El agente se giró._

_-No lo sabe… -susurró el psicólogo-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Brennan sabe de Hannah pero Hannah no sabe de Brennan?_

_Booth iba a contestar pero el psicólogo lo interrumpió._

_-Sigues enamorado de Brennan –sentenció-. Cuanto antes lo asumas mejor para todos; para ti y para Hannah, pero sobre todo para Brennan._

_-Vete al infierno, Sweets –dijo Booth, marchándose de su despacho._

_-¿Significa eso que no aceptas mi opinión profesional? –gritó el psicólogo con una sonrisa en los labios."_

_.  
_

-Ese Sweets es muy bueno –dijo Hannah-. Estás enamorado de Huesos. Mientras trabajéis juntos, nunca serás de nadie que no sea ella. Y yo me merezco a alguien que sólo me quiera a mí. Completamente. Sin dudas ni mentiras.

Booth agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Con este gesto le daba la razón a la periodista. No había sido honesto con Hannah y aquello estaba mal.

-Sé sincero. Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hannah mirando a los ojos a Booth.

-Sí –reconoció-. Pero nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Ahora da igual –dijo Hannah con voz débil-. En el fondo siempre lo supe, ¿sabes? –respiró hondo y prosiguió-. Hace unos días recibí una oferta para volver a Afganistán como corresponsal. Después de volver del edificio Hoover he llamado aceptando.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

-No lo necesito, salgo esta madrugada y llegaré a las 9 de la mañana hora de D.C. Tengo que irme. Si amas a Brennan no la dejes escapar –decir esto le costó mucho a Hannah y luchó contra las lágrimas que querían salir. Cogió la maleta que tenía a su lado, dejó las llaves del apartamento sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta. Antes de cerrarla se giró y le dijo a Booth:

-Adiós, Seeley. Nunca te olvidaré.

-Yo tampoco, Hannah. Te llamaré para saber si has llegado bien.

-No lo hagas. No hace falta –dijo simplemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

* * *

.

Y así nuestra adorable Hannah deja el campo libre a nuestra antropóloga favorita =)

.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan ha vuelto a la infancia en este último episodio, ¿no creeis? Aparte de que da miedo planeando el asesinato perfecto... Tal vez por eso Hannah no andaba por ahí... XD

Por cierto, agradecería que os pasarais por el oneshot que escribí hace poco respecto al teléfono del episodio 6x03.

Y, sin más, aquí está el final. Espero que no os decepcione.

.

**Disclaimer:** "No me importa" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 7**

.

Brennan prácticamente saltó de la cama en cuanto sintió el despertador. Intentó que la ducha matinal la despejara de sus pensamientos, desayunó como un autómata y estaba tan despistada que apenas atinó a vestirse.

_¿Cómo he podido abrir esa puerta?_, pensó, _¿por qué he dejado que el dolor volviera a alcanzarme?_

Llegó al Jeffersonian con la expectación de quien empieza un nuevo curso. ¿Qué pasaría con Booth? ¿Le diría algo o fingiría que nada había pasado entre ellos?

Nada más llegar se dirigió al despacho de Angela, que en cuanto la vio la abrazó.

.

-Cielo, Booth no ha llegado aún, tú estate tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? No huyas, no precipites acontecimientos y piensa antes de hablar –le dijo Angela, agarrándola de los hombros.

-Angela, tranquila –dijo Brennan, sintiendo los nervios de punta.

.

Se puso a trabajar en unos huesos de la Edad de Bronce y al poco llegó Booth, feliz y sonriente, con un par de cafés en sus manos.

-Huesos, tenemos un caso, he traído café, te espero en tu despacho.

Booth entró al despacho de Brennan y miró la hora. Las 9 y 10. Debía llamar a Hannah para saber si había llegado bien.

-Hola, sí, soy yo. ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth por teléfono.

.

Mientras tanto, Brennan había dejado rápidamente el esqueleto que tenía a medias y entró a su despacho justo a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras de Booth.

-Me alegra que te guste, Hannah, es lo que siempre habías querido, ¿no?

_Le ha preparado una sorpresa a Hannah_, pensó Brennan. _Le dije que le quería y él la ha elegido a ella._ El dolor estaba amenazando con destruirla.

.

Booth se giró en ese momento, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hannah, te tengo que dejar, que te vaya bien –colgó Booth-. ¡Hola, Huesos! Tenemos un caso –al ver la cara de Brennan mudó su semblante-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Brennan se tragó el dolor y sonrió forzadamente.

-¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo? –dijo con ironía.

Booth suspiró.

-No sé qué te pasa pero tenemos un caso al que ir, así que tómate el café y al lío.

.

Brennan estaba dolida, mucho, pero no quería darle el gusto a Booth de decirle el porqué.

Booth sabía que algo le pasaba a su compañera. Pero también era consciente de que, si no pinchaba un poco a Brennan, esta no soltaría prenda. Así que, tal vez lo mejor sería hacer como si nada y esperar a la reacción de la antropóloga.

.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen y se encontraron con un cadáver especialmente descompuesto. Brennan se lo quedó mirando pensativa.

-¿Edad, sexo… nada? –preguntó Booth impertinentemente.

-No soy las páginas amarillas, ¿vale? –Brennan suspiró con rabia-. ¡No lo sé todo! –gritó encarándose a Booth.

-¿No se supone que eres la más inteligente? –dijo, acercándose más a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

-Lo soy –aseguró Brennan, desafiante, para después susurrar: Aunque eso no me sirva de mucho.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Booth creyó percibir algo raro en el tono de la antropóloga.

.

Brennan se giró y volvió a concentrarse en el cadáver.

-Varón, entre 30 y 35 años, rasgos asiáticos. ¡Lleven los restos al Jeffersonian!

Hicieron todo el trayecto al instituto en absoluto silencio, Brennan miraba por la ventanilla y Booth estaba concentrado en la carretera, pensando en cómo sacar el tema que de verdad le preocupaba. Brennan parecía estar contenta por la mañana, ¿por qué ahora se la veía tan enfadada?

Paró a la puerta del Jeffersonian y la antropóloga se bajó rápidamente. Booth la siguió y la agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Huesos, te conozco…

-Pues si me conoces ya lo sabes así que déjame en paz –tras decir esto se dirigió a su despacho a paso ágil.

Booth la siguió y entró tras ella. La volvió a agarrar del brazo y Brennan se giró rápidamente, zafándose.

-Huesos, tenemos que hablar. Hemos sido compañeros durante más de 5 años, se supone que confiamos el uno en el otro… -Booth respiró hondo-. ¿Es por lo que pasó anoche?

-Anoche no pasó nada –replicó Brennan-. O, al menos, eso parece. ¿Acaso no sigues con Hannah?

-No –contestó Booth-, no lo hago. Ya no estoy con ella si es a lo que te refieres.

-Te he escuchado hablando con ella –Brennan siempre se fiaba de sus sentidos.

Booth supo que tendría que explicárselo todo desde el principio.

-Mira, Huesos, anoche, después de estar contigo, fui a mi apartamento decidido a decirle a Hannah que no podía estar más con ella. Y cuando llegué, ella ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabía?

-No le dije que iba a tu casa, sino que me quedaría en el FBI. Fue a darme una sorpresa y…

-¿Y?

-Lo descubrió todo, así que me dejó. Anoche cogió un vuelo a Afganistán y hoy la he llamado para saber si había llegado bien.

-¿Se ha vuelto a Afganistán?

-Sí.

-Parece un sueño –susurró Brennan para sí con una media sonrisa-. Pero técnicamente no tenía motivos para dejarte, tú no le has sido infiel… conmigo –dijo Brennan, recordando el casi beso que tanto la había torturado, que tanto la estaba torturando.

-Es cierto pero… -Booth la miró a los ojos- se ha dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. Y es verdad, no he podido pasar página.

Al oír aquellas palabras el corazón de Brennan pareció expandirse hasta ocupar toda la habitación.

-Y… he pensado que… -Booth se acercó más a ella- después de lo que me dijiste anoche…

-¿Sí? –Brennan también se acercaba más a él, ni una brizna de aire corría entre ellos.

-Tal vez… -se acercó más a ella y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez debamos intentarlo –sonrió Booth, acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla intensamente. Brennan levantó los brazos y enredó las manos alrededor del cabello del agente para profundizar el beso. Booth la separó.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un sí –sonrió Brennan-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –sonrió Booth volviendo a besarla. Brennan rompió el beso.

-Aunque sigo pensando que somos una anomalía antropológica.

-¿Un hombre y una mujer enamorados? No somos ninguna anomalía –sonrió Booth, feliz de poder besarla sin miedo.

En ese momento apareció Angela por la puerta.

-Cielo, tenía que decirte que… -se calló en seco al ver a los compañeros besándose con pasión. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue del despacho de la antropóloga sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Por fin aquellos dos serían felices. Tenía ganas de saltar mientras pensaba en la cara que pondría Hodgins cuando se lo contara.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios y apoyo a: CookiesChocolateCandy, Quela, Detective Emily Lockhart, Dianythaa12, bones17, Giny Scully, Pimar, brennangirl, bonesmaniatikas, giulycullen y phoebe22.

A S. Booth: no sé por qué se me olvidó incluírte en los agradecimientos, te pido disculpas y más teniendo en cuenta que has comentado cada capítulo de este fic. Lo siento y muchas gracias.

Un saludo especial a xoc13 por todo ;)

.

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
